


Red Bat and Drake

by TLaw98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Jason is Bruce and Talia biological son, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some changing for the fact and information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaw98/pseuds/TLaw98
Summary: Jason Wayne & Timothy Drake, meet through a VRMMORPG. Tim want to meet Jason face to face, after spending a good chunk of time and developing some feelings with each other. But Jason always refuses, why is that?Alternate Universe : Batman and Sword Art Online fusion.





	1. Hit me with all you got, fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be an one shot.

"Jason. Jason. Stay with me, please stay awake for me, Jason."

"Mo-... it h-*cough*." Jason body, no, everything hurts. He can't move. His eyes can't focus, everything is going too fast.

"Jason, no. No. Father, Jason's..."

"Talia, calm down. I shall take care of him."

* * *

\--18 hours of surgeries later--

Bruce's already on his 5 cups of cheap coffee they served on this hospital. Talia's sobbing softly while cuddling Damian beside her. Damian's pale, unhealthy pale. Shocked by his brother's accident.

Jason with his bike, empty bus truck, and a truck with a sleepy driver. Sandwich between the trucks. Based on what Talia's said between her sobbing, Jason's condition is...concerning. Bruce tilts his head up, letting another wave of tears rolls down his face. Damian's hand reaches for his, squeezing lightly, Bruce squeezes back.

- _Ding, the OR light is off-_

Ra came out, looking pale in contrast to his brown skin. Talia and Bruce perks up.

"Jason's...slipped into a coma for now. Excessive blunt force trauma to his head, swelling, and bleeding brain. Almost every bone of his are crushed, he's going to need another surgery after he gains conscious. I'm afraid his hands... his piano..., Bruce... I'm thinking of putting Jason on the Medicuboid, it will help Jason's health faster. And his condition right now..." Ra stops and closes his eyes, swallows hard before continuing.

"Yes. Whatever this Medicuboid is, I trust your choices, Father. Just please, my son." Talia closed her face with both of her hands.

"Let's start with the procedures, Ra." Bruce lets go of Damian's hands, giving him a forehead kiss and order, "Damian, please stay with your mother while I did the procedures."

Damian hugs his father before nodding and leans into his mother's side. Talia immediately wraps his arm around Damian.

The procedures, Bruce is sure he skips a lot of other more detailed procedures. Ra probably used this procedures only for formality, Ra owns this hospital after all. And it's his grandchild, comes first before all the procedures.

Jason is put on the Medicuboid, right away. In dust & germs free and doctors' only room. The Medicuboid itself is a new tech developed by Ra and his team from the Wayne Ent., for multi-medical purposes to improve the quality of life, faster and higher recovery rates & help treat terminally ill patients. Its proceed like some kind of VR, linking the patients to the internet, the patient brain works normally even though the patients are in a coma.

* * *

Jason feels like floating, he remembers his everything, hurts. Jason blinks his eyes open. He's sitting on a chair, with a laptop perched on a table in front of him. Suddenly, the laptop turned on. A message application pops up.

_-Jason Wayne is invited to group chats 'Jason Wayne'-_

_Gramps : Jason._

_JW : Gramps. Where?_

_Gramps : Jason...you...reckless child. This is why I didn't approve your father buying bikes for you._

_Mom : Jason! Oh, Jason. Son, you scared me to death. The bloody bike. You're not going anywhere using bikes anymore. I won't hear any complaints about it. Understand?_

_JW : Y..yes Mom._

_JW : What happened?_

_Mom : Jason...you got into an accident and slipped into a coma, your grandfather decides to put you on the Medicuboid._

_JW : Oh._

_JW : That thing. Okay...For how long?_

_Gramps : Depends on your antibodies, Jason._

_JW : Tell me, about my conditions._

There's a long pause. But, a second or two later, the app shows that 'Gramps is typing...'

_Gramps : Jason, I want you to take this information calmly, don't overreact, it will agitate your heartbeat. That's the last thing I want you to have now. I believe you already understand how the Medicuboid works._

_JW : Yes, no sudden fast heart beating for...reasons..._

_Gramps : Good. Excessive blunt force trauma to your head, swelling, and bleeding brain. Almost every bone are crushed, you're going to need another surgery after you gain conscious. Jason...your hands are the one that I'm most concerned with, the nerve damage is irreparable._

_JW : No. Isn't that mean I can't play piano anymore?_

Jason realized his heartbeats are going really fast, he can't help it. He was supposed to play in the competition in three days.

_Gramps : Jason, calm down._

_Mom : You can still play it, Jason._

_Dames : Jason?_

_Dames : Don't use the bikes anymore._

Jason burst out laughing, third times for a day. A bike warning.

_Gramps : Jason. Calm down. Heartbeats!_

_JW : Oh yeah, okay. I'm sorry...I was laughing, you guys and my bike._

Jason looks down to his hands, his hands now are...okay, muscle memory and everything, well he's in the Medicuboid after all. Jason wants to cry about his hands, but well he's alive, Jason takes that as a win. Now, he needs to control his heartbeats not too high not too low.

_JW : I'm so sorry, everyone..._

_JW : Yes, I won't go near the bikes anymore._

_JW : Where's Dad?_

_Dad : Here._

_Dad : Jason. Get well soon, son._

_JW :_ _Yeah, of course. By the way, I want a car now, Dad._

_Gramps : Finally._

_Dad : Of course, you need to be awake first._

_JW : T_T okay... Take cares everyone.  
_

_  
_

* * *

Personal chat : Damian Wayne & Jason Wayne.

_Dames : Jason._

_JW : Dames, you need to go to sleep. It's 10 PM._

_Dames : Where's the rolling eyes emoji, I can't find it._

_JW : Lol. Of course, there's no rolling eyes emoji._

_Dames : You idiot._

_JW : Hey! Why are we calling names now?_

_Dames :[Alfheim Online](http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/ALfheim_Online), play this._

_JW : Are you kidding?_

_JW : I slipped in a coma and you asked me to play games?_

_Dames : Researches " Human Brain" & the game, Jason._

_JW : -,- fine. See you there?_

_Dames : Okay._

* * *

 

Jason plays games, Candy Crush and Magic Tiles. And Damian knew it. So, imagines Jason's surprises when Damian send him a game link, a VRMMORPG one.

But, still, Damian probably means well and Jason isn't really the 'tech-modern' kid. He's a bookworm. E-books are a no-no. Jason doesn't like it. Well, Jason can't complain much about it now.

Jason clicks on the link Damian send. Sign up, email, some private data that Jason skips, username and password. Jason's stuck with the user name, Pianoman? Lame. JWayne? Pft no way. Jason? Seriously, Jason sucks at giving a name. Jason spends 15 minutes choosing his username, randomly. No one of it stuck. Jason decides...Red Bat. Why? No reason.

Username, done. Jason sighs in relieved.

Avatar. 9 [different races and skills](http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/ALfheim_Online), shit. Another 30 minutes, Jason finally choose to be a Salamander, strongest and fire.

Suddenly, the laptop and chair are gone, Jason's left standing. His environment changes, into a market? or rest point? Jason's complete newbie about the game, but he at least knew about adventure game like Monster Hunters have this kind of place, the starting point one.

Jason's confused. Suddenly, a kid wearing a ninja-ish fairy fusion clothes, with scowls like Damian, arms crossed.

"You're so slow. Red Bat?" the kid, definitely Damian, raises his eyebrow.

Jason gives him an unimpressed look, "I'm a newbie and why are you still playing? What about sleep?"

"Mom said I don't need to go to school tomorrow, because we're tired, shocked and stressed out." Damian finishes while sticking out his tongue like a freaking second-grade kid. Damian's sixth grade.

"That means you need to go to rest. Not stressing out your brain with this game."

Damian shoots him an unimpressed look back. Rolling his eyes, "Here, I'm going to teach you the basic. You do this," Damian grabs Jason's hand down to reveal the menu. "This game is connected to email, so you can email the others, if you put your phone number, you can text. But of course, Dad won't be happy about it. And let's buy some weapon and other necessities, after that flying and combat."

"Dam-."

"Black Wing."

"Are you kidding."

"Privacy, Red Bat." Damian rolls his eyes.

Jason rolls his eyes back but, let himself dragged by Damian. They stopped at a 'blacksmith' shop, apparently its run by Damian's 'friend'.  
Surprise, surprise, Damian actually have friends.

Inside the shop, both of them are greeted by... its Mara, their cousin. She doesn't count as Damian's friend.

"Damian."

"Nameless, this is Jason."

"Oh! Jason! Oh my god, I heard the accident, no more bikes!"

Jason rolls his eyes, "Fourth time, I'm so gonna flip shit if someone gives me a bike warning again."

"But, how?" Mara asked curiously.

"Medicuboid." Damian answers without missing a heartbeat.

"Yeah. Say hi to your mama, Mara. Now, what's with this game?"

"Will do, let's go inside, I'll prepare some snacks." Mara guides them inside the shop.

They settled on a small dining table, Mara put down her snack and offers it personally on Jason, Jason take it reluctantly and take a bite.

It tastes sweet, Damian and Mara are smiling at him funny.

"What?"

"It tastes real,right? I have improved my cooking skill. Yeah!" Mara pumps his hand upwards.

Damian snorted, "In a game."

Mara punches him. Before both of them explains the game to Jason. Snacks, eaten. The game, explained.

Mara drags Jason to her shop and gave Jason a black sword, its light and Mara warns, it's for low-level goblins. If he wants a good sword, Jason's going to need farming money and materials.

Suddenly, Mara's shop door slams open, revealing a Springgan, a pretty one. One hand lifting a blue spiky crystal.

"Nameless! I got it! Here the dragon's...ugh, poop." the Springgan announces."Oh, sorry, you have guests, I can come back later."

"No! Hey, it's okay, we're done." Wow Jason, smooth. Jason didn't stutter, bless him.

"Drake." Damian greets.

"Demon." Drake greets back, Damian glares. "And?"

"Ja-, I mean Red Bat, I'm Black Wing's brother. Nice to meet you." Jason offers Drake a hand to shake.

Drake took it gladly, smiling so wide. "Drake. I'm Black Wing's guildmate. Nice to meet you too." They didn't let go, for maybe nine seconds.

Mara clears her throat, "So, do you go alone?"

Drake let go of Jason's hand, Damian stares at Jason. Jason mouthed, "What?"

Damian ignores him and starts paying attention to Mara and Drake, "Yes! It's so cool. Man, I'm so going to the cave, again."

Mara chuckled and shakes his head, "Dark Repulser, coming up."

"Let's go. I will see you soon, Drake." Damian announces.

"Yeah, see you guys." Drake waves his hand and smiles.

Jason waves back. Unable to stop staring at Drake.

Damian drags Jason out of the shop.

* * *

Damian guides him to a forest. While the walk through the 'town' to the forest.

Jason asked, "Did you ever met the Titans guys, offline?"

Damian shrugged, "Only Jon. Superboy."

"Did he live nearby?"

"Metropolis, during my field trip to Metropolis Museum with the school. We decided to meet up. He's annoyingly taller than me despite being one year younger."

Jason chuckled, "Nice. What about Drake?"

"Not yet. We did have some plans meeting each other, but well, the timezones, places, and everything. Sometimes I hope."

"You're excited, huh."

"They're...nice."

Jason ruffles Damian's hair fondly.

Arrived at the forest.

"Wow." Jason is awed by the design and everything about this game.

Damian smirked at him and drags his hand again to show the flight mode, wings. It's awesome.

\--One hour later--

"You suck."

Jason, on his back lying on the grass, swallows hard, before gasping his answer out, "You are-- a bad--teacher."  
"Time out. My heartbeats... I don't think this game is okay for my heartbeats."

Damian eyes go wide, "Shit!" Damian drags Jason's hand hastily to open Jason's main menu and guides him to open up his real-life health chart.

"Calm down, Dames. I'm fine."

Damian flops down on his back to the grass, besides Jason.

"Dames, lets' take a selfie. And send it to Mom and Dad, okay? Tell them I'm okay..."

Damian answers him with bumping his head to Jason's shoulder lightly, while his hand dragging the menu to take selfie mode. A camera came out suddenly, they pose like a lot, funny ones. Damian laughs when both of them sorts all the photos.

Damian sits up and stretches his arm above his head.

"Dames, thanks. And yeah, you need to go to sleep or you're going to be a midget forever."

Damian glares at him, "What about you?"

Jason's eyes go wide, "Shit. Can I even sleep anymore?"

Both of them stares at each other, before Damian open his mouth, "I don't think so."

Jason chuckles, "Good night, Dames."

"Night, Jason." Damian's avatar disappears.

Jason sighed softly. Before closing his eyes.

"Hey."

Jason jumps, sitting up right away. Clutching his heart.

"Drake. Hey."

"Sorry, I absolutely didn't followyou here and the scare jump, not on purpose." Drake rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"It's cool."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, please. With the flying, Dam- Black's a bad teacher."

Drake chuckled, "I figure, uh oh, you're his brother. I'm not supposed to badmouth him."

Jason laughs, "Depends on what you're going to say. You aren't really that close with Black, right?"

Drake hummed, "Yeah, we don't really have the same point of view. And Black's stubborn? He's good though."

"That sounds like him. He's bad at teaching though."

Drake gives Jason a hand and starts giving advice about the flying technique. A lot of touching is happening, Jason's gives himself a pat on the back for maintaining his focus on the game than Drake's touch.

"Wow, finally! Thanks!" Jason hugs Drake, this is absolutely unconsciously. Jason pulls back immediately after realizing what he's doing.

Tim just chuckled at the action.

"Sorry."

Tim smiles "It's okay. You're going back?"

"Not yet. How about you? You're still in school?"

"I'm homeschooled. And I usually active around this time."

Jason blinks, "Homeschooled?"

Drake shrugs, "I don't really get along well with my peers. It's fine if you don't answer this question. But, how old are you, Red?"

"19. You?"

"17, hmm. College?"

"Y-yeah..." Jason stutters, he absolutely forgets about his college.

"Hey, want to go farming together?"

"Yeah, sure." Jason nods.

Drake brings out his wings and both of them flies away.

\--Red Bat level: 4, Drake level: 67--

"Wow, how long have you been playing this game?"

"8 months."

Jason whistled, "No wonder, that's the new sword Nameless did for you?"

Drake's eyes sparkled like he's been waiting for Jason to ask his sword before launching on an explanation involving a lot of hand gestures, it's cute. Jason's pretty sure he's already in love, more with Drake.

They go farming again, for 3 hours. It's already 3 AM real life timezone. So Jason being a gentleman he is.

"You should go to sleep, Drake."

Drake hummed, "I'm practically asleep right now."

"The radiation!"

"How about you?"

"Umm... I'm different."

"How?"

"Just different."

Tim chuckles, "You're not making sense. Fine, I know my companion is boring to you." Tim wipes an imaginary tears.

Jason bumps his shoulder, "I don't want you to miss your beauty sleep."

Tim laughs and Jason smiles.

"Good night, Red."

"Night, Drake."

* * *

 The next day, Damian shows up, after lunch.

"Did you log out?"

"No. I sleep here."

"Finally becoming the nerd you're always denied, huh."

"Shut up."

Damian raises his eyebrow, "Level 7?"

"Yeah, farming with Drake. That guy is insane."

Damian snorts, "Yeah, he spends a lot of times here. Want to meet the Titans? Consider yourself lucky if someone's actually online."

"Sure."

* * *

 


	2. Titans & 'I want to meet you'.

The guild is placed near a beach, with a really large farm on the right side and a gym kind of place on the left side. The building itself is a weird Weasley's house from the Harry Potter, but bigger and with circus tent on it.

Inside, its revealed to be a three floors building, the first floor is the dining room/meeting room with a really large oval table with a lot of mismatched chairs.

"Black!" Someone shouts from the second floor.

"Starfire." Damian tilts his head up and nods.

Starfire jumps below, with wings open and all. She puts on a big smile, “Good day! Who is it?”

”Hey, I’m Black Wing’s brother, nice to meet you.”

Starfire is...tall woman, brown skin & a really red hair. Jason absolutely has no idea what Starfire is, Golem / Salamander, "Oh! Hello, I'm Starfire. Black! How rare, you're online!"

"Yes, I skipped school today," Damian answers smugly.

Starfire pinches Damian's cheek, Jason is shocked. Damian slaps Starfire hand lightly and rubs his cheek.

"How about you?" Jason asked.

"I have a day off today, I'm a freelance model."

"Wow, no wonder you have such a fantastic posture."

Starfire winks at him. "Wants to go farming? I'm waiting for Red Arrow. He should be here by now. Ah, there he is."

"Yo." Some guy, another Salamander, red hair & one mechanical arm. Red Arrow waves his hand. "New guy?"

"Yo, I'm Red Bat. Black's brother." Jason answers while pumping his fist to the fist Red Arrow offered.

"Let's go."

Four of them, farms the materials at 15th Floors, apparently, Red Arrow is one of the nerds that actually knew the maps of the game at the back of his hands.

Finished with the farming, Starfire excuses herself to join a quest with one of the Titans sub-unit. And Damian too excuses himself with Superboy. Red Arrow invited him to friendly dinner, which includes Red Arrow downing 15 fairy ale or shit like that.

"I saw you yesterday or this morning, did you work or something?"

Jason smiles, "I'm different. What about you?"

"I'm on Medicuboid." Red Arrow answers nonchalantly.

Jason's eyes go wide, "What?"

"OD and it messed up my internal shit or something like that. I need the machine to survives now. Told you my darkest secret now. Appreciated it if you don't announce it to the others." Red Arrow winks at Jason.

Jason raises his eyebrow and smirked, "Really? I'm the only one?"

Red Arrow wiggles his eyebrow, "Yeah. And Starfire."

Jason burst out laughing, "Figures. Yeah...Got into an accident."

"Sorry to hear that kid. How old are you?"

"Much much younger than you."

Red Arrow simply raises his eyebrown, "I don't believe it. I'm 24, by the way."

"Wow, you're so old!" Jason burst out laughing.

"No way! How old are you? Come on, you're making me feel really old."

"20," Jason answers while wiping stray tears.

"Fuck you!" Red Arrow is laughing too.

Red Arrow, leaves when Starfire is back from the quest.  
He drinks another 2 ale before Damian flopped down the stool next to him, there's another guy next to him.

"Yo. You're not going back?"

"Not yet. Red Bat, this is Superboy. Superboy, this is Red Bat."

"Hello!" Superboy, a slyph, greeted Jason with a blinding smile.

Jason smiles back. Suddenly there's an arm wrapping around his shoulder.

"Who is this?" A springgan with another blinding smile, said.

"Nightwing." Damian spun around and nods at the springgan.

Meanwhile, Jason's clutching his heart. Trying to calm his heartbeats, Nightwing takes him by surprises. Damian's eyes go wide, "Red Bat." suddenly Nightwing arm changed into Damian's hand. Rubbing circles on his back.

'I'm alright, I'm alright." Jason clears his throat before greeting Nightwing. "Hey, I'm Black's brother."

Nightwing looks sheepish, "Hey, sorry I don't mean to surprises you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool. You're the leader, right?"

"Yeah! Want to join?" Nightwing smiles right way.

"I'll think about it." Jason smiles back.

Nightwing pats him in the back, "Let me introduce the members."

"Huh?" Jason's confused.

"Just go. You gave him the wrong answer. You should have run if you don't want to join." Damian grins, he totally knew it.

Nightwing laughs and drags Jason away from his ale.

The Titans, are the strongest and largest guild in the game. Packed with more than 50+ members. Jason's having a hard time remembering the members' name. There's :

Cyborg, a golem/salamander/leprechaun(?), Jason was sure Cyborg is using some kind of a cheat, what's with his armor being cybernetic. Though Cyborg said he did some materials collaboration with a leprechaun. Jason doubts it.

Oracle, an Undine. The co-leader of the Titans. She's majestic and Nightwing's girlfriend. She laughed when Nightwing said Jason's joining and Jason deny it. Saying, "Wrong answer, good luck, Red Bat."

Spoilers & Black Bat, both an Imp. Black Bat smiles at him when he introduced himself, saying "Brother." and all of them laughs. Who would have thought their names will matched.

Beast Boy, a Cait Sith. He's a green humanoid cat. Beast Boy lets Jason touches his ears. Jason approved green humanoid cat, now.

KidFlash, a hyperactive Slyph, he's floating and talks too fast.

And there's

Cloneboy, another Salamander. Too many Salamander at one place, guys. He looks uninterested and merely nods to Jason. He's sticking too close with Drake. Jason doesn't like it.

Drake, besides Cloneboy, looked up at Jason, smiling widely.

"Hey." Drake greets with a smile.

"Hey." Jason smiles back.

"You're joining in?" Drake's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Yes, he is." Nightwing nods, lifting his hands and giving two thumbs up.

Jason whiplash his head to Nightwing, "What? I don't-"

"You're not?" Drake tilts his head to the side. Jason's done.

"Yes. I'm a Titans now."

Nightwing pumps his hand up above his head, "Well then, see you later, Red Bat." Nightwing walks away while waving his hand.

"Drake, I'm going back. See you guys later." Cloneboy ruffles Drake's hair fondly while having a staring match with Jason.

Drake chuckles, "Okay. Night, Cloneboy."

"Night." Cloneboy nods once again to Jason, his eyes are still staring and Cloneboy's offline.

"Another round of farming?" Drake asked while offering a hand to Jason, to hold or to shake, Jason's about to find out.

"Yes." Jason took his hand and Drake holds his hand, drags Jason's out the guild and both of them flies.

* * *

Jason juggles his time in the game (Damian, RedArrow & Starfire, Titans & Drake) and time with his family, he got scolded by his parents because of him forgetting updating his daily report to his parents.

* * *

"You like Drake," Damian said out of blue, they're in the middle of fishing at the 54th floors.

Jason ignores him.

"I'm going to tell Mom."

Jason gives an unimpressed look at Damian, "Why?"

"No reason. We're out of things to talk about at the dining table. Wake up soon, Jason. Mom misses your never-ending theories about everything."

"Aw, you do care after all. Wait, what about yours? Superboy, huh?" Jason bumps Damian's shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damian bumps Jason's shoulder back.

They keep bumping each other, until they wrestle each other to the river.

* * *

 

Jason's level 35, now. And...its been 2 months since the accident.  
Jason & Drake are now a couple. Jason finally gives in to Roy, Red Arrow incessant teasing about how Jason's a coward that can't date the guy who's pining for him too. Obviously, Roy loses his bet with Jason.

22nd Floor, Honeymoon resort, the game allows in-game marriages. No, they're not married, _yet_.

"I want to meet you," Drake announces, looking determined. They just finish another make-out session. Jason hopes to every deity, that his heartbeats won't alert his parents, it will be embarrassing af.

"I'm not ready." Jason answers between his breaths, hands down will do it again with Drake.

"Why?" Drake frowns, "We've been dating for almost 1 month now. Usually, peoples met offline before dating."

"We're different."

"How?"

"You won't like my appearances, now." Jason hopes Drake stops his question, now. He's not ready to tell Drake his conditions, what if he can't wake up.

"You're hiding something from me." Drake caresses his cheek. Jason leans to his touch.

"Let's start with the name. No last name." Jason wiggles his eyebrow.

Tim snorts, he knew Jason is changing the subject, Drake let him.

"Tim. Timothy. What about you, Red?" Tim smirked.

Jason smiles, "Jason."

* * *

Another two months, Jason's level 56 now.

He knew Tim gonna asks to meet again. He avoids Tim, subtle. He logs out sometimes, to make it like Jason's actually have other life other than the game.

_JW : Gramps._

_Gramps : Jason._

Jason's typing..."How about my improvement?" deletes it. "Can I even wake up anymore?" deletes it. Without Jason realizing it, Jason's crying. The tears, imaginary/real, drop, it feels so real.

_Gramps : Jason. Your heartbeats are rising. What happened?_

Jason hands trembles when he types his reply.

_JW : When will I wake up?_

_Gramps : You will, Jason. You will._

_Gramps : Believe in this, Jason. I'm doing everything no matter what it is for you._

_JW : Thanks, Gramps. I miss you._

_Gramps : And I too, Jason._

_Gramps : Now, please enlighten me with your new paramour, Tim, if I remember correctly his name._

Jason chuckles and wipes his imaginary / real tears. And began typing back about his dilemma and Tim with his Gramps.

_Gramps : Jason, if he really loves you, he will accept you no matter what condition you're in._

_Gramps : Don't let this old geezer types any other sappy things anymore, Jason._

Jason bursts out laughing, his Gramps is the coolest Grandad.

_JW : Okay... Don't tell the others._

_Gramps : You wish. I'm in the middle of sending this conversation to your mother._

Jason groaned. Absolutely the worst grandad ever.

Later that day.

_Mom : I want to meet Tim._

_Mom : Let him visited you, Jason. From your story, he sounds like a decent person._

_JW : Buuuuuttt Moooooommmmmm._

_Mom : I'm telling your father._

Jason bangs his hand to the table.

_Dames : Shall I help you, my dearest brother?_

_Dames : I noticed that you've been avoiding Drake, for this particular reason. Huh._

_JW : Not you too!!!_

_Dames : Mom just said, "Asks your brother to put on his Big Boy pants."_

_Dames : What does that mean?_

Jason rolls his eyes. And drags one of his hand down his face.

* * *

 

 

Jason swallows hard and his fingers wrap around Tim's wrist,

"Let's meet up."

Tim's eyes go wide, "Yes! Where?"

"Are you in Bristol?"

"Yes. Jason?"

"Give me your address, please?"

"Why? I can go by myself, Jason..."

"No, it's okay. Just trust me, Tim. Just don't freak out, okay. Just for your information, this is my Mom's idea." Jason knocks his forehead to Tim's.

Tim nods. And give Jason his address. Jason gives Tim a forehead kiss before Tim leaves.


	3. You idiot, I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a happily ever after.

* * *

Tim’s excited, confused and scared. What the hell is this all about? Is Jason actually a gangster? What’s with all this ‘just trust me, Tim’? What’s with the ‘my Mom’s idea'? Is Jason actually a serial killer? 

Tim waits outside his house, Jason did email him that ‘someone’ will take Tim to meet him.

Then, a black Rolls-Royce stops in front of his house. The car came from Wayne’s Manor. And a boy came out, Damian Wayne dressed in black turtleneck and gray pants, a.k.a Black Wing. Oh, shit.

”Drake.” Damian nods.

Tim’s absolutely speechless. Jason’s actually Jason Wayne and they lived next door, not per se. But well, they’re neighbor, more or less.

Damian merely raises his eyebrow on Tim’s reaction, “Get in.” 

Damian gets into the car first, before Tim get in, he types a quick email to Jason, "JASON WAYNE?!".

That 'someone' turns out to be Talia Al Ghul, vice president of Wayne Ent. and personal lawyer of Al Ghul hospital. Tim wants to run. Damian sat between Talia and Tim, so that means Tim have a chance to run, anytime with a possibility of losing his leg or legs.

"Timothy, good evening. I'm glad we're finally able to meet. I believed you already knew who I am." Talia greeted Tim with a soft smile.

"Likewise, ma'am. I'm Timothy Drake." Tim didn's stuttered and offered her a hand to shake. Talia shakes his hand.

Damian raises his eyebrow, 'You use your real last name at the game?"

Tim raises his eyebrow back. - _Well duh, not everyone's last name is famous as the Wayne's.-_

"Timothy." Talia's voice is hard and serious.

Tim swallows hard, "Yes, ma'am."

"We're going to visits Jason at the hospital."

"Okay," Tim is unsure why Talia and Damian's face looks questioning. What did they expect Tim to answer? Sure, Tim have his doubts about why Jason doesn't want to meet him offline and always tries to avoid talking about his real life. Well, Tim knew now. Jason being a Wayne and this hospital thing...either Jason's a doctor, wait, Jason's a pianist, but maybe? Or Jason's a patient.

"You're not going to ask anything?" Damian asked while rapped his knuckles on the car divider, indicating they’re ready to go.

"No."

"Do you know who is he?" Talia asked.

"Jason Wayne, a pianist."

"And?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Will you stay with him, no matter what?" Talia asked again.

Tim tilted his head, confused by the question, "Yes?"

Talia smiles and Damian nods. Tim is so not okay with this. Who would have thought his first meeting with his boyfriend would be this intense?

* * *

_JW : Gramps._

_JW : Gramps._

_JW : Gramps.  
_

_Gramps : What is it, Jason?_

_Gramps : And please, your heartbeats._

_JW : Where is he? Did he arrive yet? Why is it that Mom changing the plan?_

_JW : Please tell me this is not Rose's thing all over again._

Ah, Rose is Jason's ex-girlfriend. Who broke up with him after meeting his mother. Why? No shit, Sherlock. Mom's scary.

_Gramps : Ah, that fox. Let's not talk about her._

_JW : You didn't answer the important question, Gramps. Where is heeeeee?_

_Gramps : Why do you even choose to date Wilson's daughter, I would never seek to find out._

_JW : She's your friend's daughter!_

_Gramps : Rival, Jason. Now stop chatting with me. I'm busy._

_JW : Wait!_

_JW : GRAMPS!_

_JW : GRAMPS!_

_\--Gramps is offline.--_

"NOOOOO!!" Jason shouts.

* * *

 To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

_JASON WAYNE?!_

Jason winces at the mail.

  
To : Drake19  
From : Jason15  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

_Hi...?_

* * *

_JW : Dames!!!!_

_Dames : What._

_JW : Where are you????_

_Dames : Hmmmmm._

_JW : Dames!!!_

_Dames : His real name is Timothy Drake._

_JW : What? He uses his real name at the game?_

_Dames : That's what I told him too._

_Dames : Do you want a picture of Tim?_

_JW : YES._

_Dames : Bye._

_JW : YOU SHITTY BROTHER!_

_\--Dames is offline--_

Jason bangs his head to the table. He's so going insane with this.

* * *

To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

_YOU IDIOT. I HATE YOU.  
_

* * *

 Jason's eyes go wide from Tim's mail. He panicked.

_JW : MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_JW : screenshot78.jpg (its Tim's email to Jason.)_

_Mom : He hates you._

_Mom : Photos2569.jpg_ -Someone is standing outside his dust&germ free room, looking inside the room, at him, with a soft smile. He's so pretty even with just one side of his face visible to Jason.-

_JW : That's Tim...?_

_Mom : Yes._

_Mom : We're going to leave you guys alone._

* * *

To : Drake19  
From : Jason15  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

_Tim?  
_

 

To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

 

To : Drake19  
From : Jason15  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

_I don't want you to...disappointed?  
_

  
To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up.  
  
_Of what?_

 

To : Drake19  
From : Jason15  
Subject : Re:Meet up. _ _  
__

 

_My condition. Look, I'm sorry. But, I can explain._

 

To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up.  
  
  
_Am I that narrow-minded? Please explained._

 

To : Drake19  
From : Jason15  
Subject : Re:Meet up. _ _ _  
___

 

 _So, I got into an accident. With my bike, 4 months ago. Now, I'm in a coma. And I don't know...if I can wake up anymore._  
_No, you're not narrow-minded._

 

To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up. _ _  
__

 

__DON'T SAY THAT!  
So? Do you think I will leave you because of this?_ _

 

To : Drake19  
From : Jason15  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

 

 _Yes. And because of this? This is a serious problem, Tim. I don't want to hurt you._  
_What if I can't wake up?_

 

To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up. _  
_

 

 _Stop saying you won't wake up, you will!_  
_How is that any different with you leaving me without a word at the game? It will hurt more if I didn't know your condition or ever meeting you even once._  
_You need to wake up. You owe me a lot of dates._

 

To : Drake19  
From : Jason15  
Subject : Re:Meet up.

 

_You're staying?_

 

To : Jason15  
From : Drake19  
Subject : Re:Meet up. _  
_

 

 _You can't see this, but I'm rolling my eyes._  
_Of course, you idiot._  
_I make a promise with your Mom after all._  
  
_Give me your phone number, Jason Wayne._

* * *

Tim visited Jason, again. Saying "I want to be here when you wake up."

Three days later.

_Dad : I finally able to meet your boyfriend, Jason._

_JW : WHEN?_

_Dad : Your Mother and Grandfather took him dinner with us._

_JW : Oh no._

_Dad : He is...okay._

_JW : What do you mean?_

_Dad : Tim's currently being interrogated by your Mother._

_JW : Oh shit._

_Dad : Language._

_JW : Dad, stop her. Did you remember about Rose?_

_Dad : Don't talk about her. Tim's doing fine._

_JW : DDDDAAAAADDDD._

_Dad : Oh. I approved._

\--Dad is offline--

 

Jason doesn't know why his family is such a jerk today. Going offline when Jason's panicked with everything they’re doing to Tim.

 

_Gramps : Jason, your heartbeats._

_JW : Gramps!_

_Gramps : I approved._  
  
\--Gramps is offline--

 

Jason calms down a bit.

 

_Dames : Mom said, "I approved."_

_JW : How about you?_

_Dames : He's not bad._  
  
That means Damian approved too. Jason sighs in relieved.

* * *

_Tim : You're mine, now.  
_

_Tim : Your family approved._

_JW : Oh, my prince charming._

_JW : And I'm already yours with or without the approvals. <3_

_Tim : Oh, my God. It's so cheesy. Please stop._

_JW : You started it first!_

_Tim : I did not._

_JW : So, how is it?_

_Tim : Intense af. Almost pee myself._

_JW : Pft._

_Tim : What are you 'pft'-ing about!! Did you know how proud I am after all of that? Your mother is so scary!!_

_JW : Uh huh._

_Tim : And your grandfather!!_

_Tim : Oh! And Damian!!_

_Tim : Your father!!_

_JW : Do you regret it?_

_Tim : You wish._

 

Jason laughs.

* * *

 1 week later, Jason woke up. Tim visited him every day before and after he wakes up. Jason went through another 4 surgeries and a lot of PT. Tim is beside him almost every moment. Nothing changes between them, it's like Red Bat and Drake even outside the game, minus the farming and fighting monsters.

"I can't even impress you with my piano skill," Jason said one day when they're in the middle of kissing, finally, its been 3 weeks, he can touch Tim, but kissing and any more than that is a no. Infection and all.

"It's okay. The internet has your videos and I did go to three of your concerts before." Tim giggles, "Now, kiss me again."

"As you wish, Timmy." Before Tim can protest about the nickname, Jason kisses him, hard.

* * *

 Jason and Tim on another random 'messing around' round.

"I used to date Cloneboy. Ah..."

Jason's eyes go wide, "Way to kill a boner, Tim. Talking about your ex-boyfriend in the middle of this? Are you kidding? Oh, shit. I'm close."

"Oh, really? Maybe we should stop this then." Tim smirked and moved away.

Jason grips Tim's waist tighter to make him stay, "I'm sorry, please don't."

Tim laughs.

* * *

 Jason visited Roy, Red Arrow. After asking Roy for permission to bring Tim and Roy said, "Yeah, sure. Bring your boyfriend, maybe I will let you meet my girlfriend."

So, Jason brings Tim with him to meet Roy.

Apparently, Roy isn't in a coma. Its just that Roy needs the Medicuboid to improves his messed up internal. Roy's room is different, visitors are allowed to be inside the room with Roy, not like Jason's 'dangerous animal' room. Tim's words, not his.

"Soooooooo, you wake up 1 week later after meeting your boyfriend? Ah, the power of love." Roy dramatically put his hand, clutching his robes.

Jason burst out laughing, "Yes, my love for Timmy."

Tim closes his face with both of his hands, "Gosh."

Starfire came in a minute later.

"Red Bat? Drake?" A woman, beautiful, tall and brown skin. Its Starfire, gasped.

"Yo. Starfire." Jason waves his right hand and Tim waves too.

"Hi. I'm Kori Andres! This loser's girlfriend." Kori points her pretty manicured finger to Roy. Roy grinned.

"Jason Wayne. And this is Timothy Drake." Jason introduced himself and Tim, who nods.

"Wayne? Drake?" Roy whistled.

Both Jason and Tim raise their eyebrow, with Tim asking Roy back, "Queen?"

Kori chuckles and shakes her head, "Too many rich boys in one place. So, who's paying for lunch?"

* * *

 Jason starts doing his job at Wayne Ent. , before, Jason avoids this job with excuse 'I still want to play in the competition.' and well, he can't use the excuse anymore, now. He can still play piano, but not as awesome as before.

At night, Jason plays Alfheim with Tim, Damian and the Titans. The Titans are currently planning on meeting real life, all of them. For three weeks, they debate on where to meet. And finally, the final decision: New York.

The Titans' members are not that different from their avatar, they knew who is who even without a proper introduction. Roy joins them, by the way. Roy's internal been improving, a lot, this past week.

The hotel the Titans are staying is... fully booked by the Titans. Because Jason pulls some strings to booked the whole hotel.

Nightwing, Richard Grayson, said "How can it be possible that the hotel is empty? It is basically just us in here. So cool."

Jason shrugged. Tim narrows his eyes on him. In the end, Tim found out about it, Jason can't and won't keep a secret from Tim.

"You idiot," Tim said

Jason makes it up by spoiling Tim on New York nerdiest date. Tim forgets about it.

The Titans' members are a riot, even Damian joins on their silliness.

* * *

 

 -- _4 Years Later_ \--

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, he is nervous too.

"Yes. No. Do you think they're ready to give you to me? Shit, I'm so nervous." Jason squeezes Tim's hand.

Tim snorted, "You'll be alright, Jason. They like you enough to let me skipped my tutor and go to your graduation."

"Okay. Fine. Let's go. Will, you eloped with me if they don't approve?"

"Yes, my prince charming. You're asking to be my fiancé, Jason. Not husband, _yet._ " Tim smiles and drags Jason inside his house.

Later that day, Jason finished his 1 hour long speeches on how Tim's the love of his life.

"Of course, Jason. Tim's all yours." Janet Drake, Tim's mother said.

Jack Drake, Tim's father, whiplash his head to Janet, "What? Janet, did you even think about it?"

Janet laughed, "Tim had told me about this. Even without Tim telling me, I would approve anyway. Jason kept Tim for being a hermit with his video games. There, my reason."

Jason gasped and smiled, "Thank you, Mrs.Drake."

"You can start calling me Mom now, Jason."

Tim bursts out laughing when Jason flushes red by Janet's declaration. Jack merely nods in defeat.

* * *

 

\-- _3 Years Later--_

"Timothy Jackson Drake, I call you 'My Timmy' because you are my everything. You are my light and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. I promise to encourage your compassion, nurture your dreams and help shoulder our challenges. For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I give you my heart, forever."

Jason found himself having to hold back happy tears. He finally did it.

Tim's eyes are glassy but determined, "Jason Thomas Wayne, on this day, I give you my heart and my promises, that I will walk with you. Hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving, together, forever."

The priest, Willis asked, "Jason Thomas Wayne, do you take Timothy Jackson Drake, to be your Husband in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in joy and sorrow?"

"I do."

The priest opens his mouth and about to repeat the question again, but, Tim cut him off.

"Yes, I do."

Jason and the audiences laughed. Both of them took turns on sliding the matching ring onto their finger.

"You may kiss your husband."

"Power in Love, indeed." Jason chuckles, his right hand rose up to cupped Tim's cheek as he leaned in.

"You idiot, I love you," Tim said before slamming his lips to Jason's.

They did the wedding, twice. In real life and in Alfheim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done! I hope it doesn't look like I rushed the ending or something. This is actually supposed to be an one shot. That day...when this fanfic idea came out of life and of course, that time is midnight, when my sleep time is. So, yeah, as you can see I choosed sleep instead of finishing this fanfic in one day. 
> 
> See you next chapter, maybe. I have a feeling that I might return to this series, maybe side story about another characters or drabbles. No promises, guys. 
> 
> Thank you very much for those who leave a kudo and comment.


End file.
